The Daughter of PoseidonON HOLD
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: Diana Jackson was kidnapped by a demon as an infant.Luckily,Artemis was there to raise her as her own.Now Diana's been brought to camp Half-Blood,but nothing will ever be the same again.Will she find her family?Y do I always end a summary with a question?
1. 1 We Fight A Creepy Molding Tomato

**We Fight A Creepy Molding Tomato**

**Percy**

"Hey Annabeth." I said sitting next to my girlfriend.

"Hey Percy." she sighed quietly.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she spun her head around to look at me, golden curls flowing freely over her shoulders and her stormy grey eyes lighting up in seconds. She smiled, but I could tell she had been thinking deeply about something. Then again, being a daughter of Athena she tends to do that a lot.

"Alright Wise Girl, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She rolled her eyes "Nothing Seaweed Brain, just some dream I had last night."

I knitted my eyebrows, demigods (or half-bloods) usually have dreams for a reason. They're usually either a flash of something that is or has happened, or a message from one of the gods.

"What happened?" I asked.

Annabeth opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but stopped, she shook her head and just answered "It's nothing, trust me."

I was about to argue but knowing Annabeth I wasn't going to get anything out of her. Plus the teacher started the lesson. And of course that teacher was my step-dad, Paul Blofis (Blowfish according to my dad), who is the freshman English teacher of Goode High. Paul had managed to get me into Goode despite my records, and managed to get Annabeth enrolled last minute.

"Alright settle down! Bobby stop licking the desk." Paul rolled his eyes and I heard him whisper something that sounded like "Ridiculous…"

"Alright class," Paul began with a smile in my direction "We're getting a new student in here today, so I expect her to be able to walk into a nice _productive_ classroom." he said glaring at the trouble makers.

"Okay I hope you all have your books because I want to get a good amount of reading done." Paul continued.

Everyone, well no not exactly _everyone_, took out our mythology books. A few people (Hi Bobby) had demolished their copies via mud puddle, water damage, and even a rouge segway.

At least I was prepared for this unit, Greek mythology is pretty much my life. If I didn't know any of this, well let's just say I'd be able to meet Elvis first hand. Anyways at least I would be passing this unit.

Paul just sighed at everyone with a damaged copy and began reading aloud. After about two paragraphs he stopped to explain what he had just read.

"So basically the Titan king Kronos felt intimidated by his children so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He ate them." Paul explained, earning a few eww's and cools from around the room.

He was about to continue reading when the classroom erupted in talking. I couldn't help but feel bad for Paul, he was a good guy and even a good teacher but do you think that matters to the average high school student? No.

Paul stood there for about ten minutes waiting for the class to calm down but finally got pretty fed up. "That's it!" he yelled "If you won't let me read, then you can take a quiz!"

Everyone in the class groaned, except for me and Annabeth of course. You know, since we already knew this stuff, it would be easy. Paul grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and was about to pass them out when…we were saved by the new girl.

First we heard the knock on the classroom door, then it was slowly opened to reveal her. She walked in and of course she was immediately the center of attention. And not only because she's the new girl and all, but she was beautiful…no _gorgeous_. Don't get me wrong! I wasn't attracted to her, I was just kind of…surprised.

She had long raven black hair that looked naturally straight with only slight curls to border the thin face. She was skinny, but not anorexic. I could also tell from looking at her that she was strong, and muscled. She was wearing a green shirt with a Mario 1-up shroom in the middle. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a rip at her knee, and old fashioned sandals. And when I say old fashioned I mean the kind that are about half a centimeter thick and look like flip flops except for the strap that goes up to your ankles. Odd, usually girls only wore those with shorts or capri's.

But what _really_ got my attention was her eyes. Framed by a thick layer of black lashes, her eyes were sea green. And not just any sea green, _my_ sea green. Even the shape of her eyes, in short she looked like a girl version of me.

"Ah." Paul sighed and walked up to the front of the classroom "Class this is our new student, Diana Jackson."

Annabeth slapped me on the shoulder, like I somehow _hadn't_ heard my step-dad just her by _my_ last name.

Paul pointed to a seat towards the back of the class and Diana walked over to sit down. When she sat down I guess she noticed that everyone was still staring, she rolled her eyes and just said "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she said sarcastically.

"We were just about to take a quiz on Greek Myths, but of course since you're new here you can just read from the book." Paul said, tearing peoples gazes back to the front.

"It's fine," Diana replied "I know pretty much everything about the myths, I'm fine taking the quiz."

Paul looked surprised "Okay then." he said sighing while passing her a quiz.

We started the quiz and I'd love to tell you that the rest of class with this girl was normal, but I'd be lying. About ten minutes into it Diana had already finished her quiz. Five multiple choice, three short answers, and two paragraphs. She even finished before Annabeth, and _that_ my friends is quite an accomplishment. And if that wasn't enough Paul had plenty of time to grade hers while he waited for everyone else. And of course when everyone was finished, he went up in front of the class and demonstrated how perfect her quiz was. Everything correct.

And then Paul said something that _really_ confused me "Why can't you kids do better. This girl has _dyslexia _and she _just _got here and she knows all of this stuff."

Annabeth slapped my arm again "Gods Annabeth! I can hear him without you slapping me!" I whispered just quiet enough so that no one could hear.

She was about to say something else but she was interrupted by the bell going off. Paul dismissed us and Annabeth and I started packing up our stuff. Annabeth crammed her last book in her bag just as Diana walked by.

"So your name is Jackson?" she asked.

Diana gave her a both 'I'm bored' and a 'Duh' look at once. "Yeah that's what Mr. Blofis said." she replied with a slight smile.

Annabeth took a breath, obviously trying to calm her ADHD. "And you have dyslexia?"

Diana's expression seemed to soften, and harden, and darken, and lighten all at once. "Yeah, why?"

Annabeth shrugged "Because I do to. And so does Percy…" she trailed off as Diana gave me a weird look.

"So that's your name. I can remember that, Percy the Diana clone." Diana laughed.

I smiled and so did Annabeth, the sad part was that it was true. She looks like she could be my twin or something. If I had a twin that is.

"Um…" Annabeth began "You don't happen to have ADHD as well, do you?"

Diana knitted her eyebrows and sighed. She softened her expression and nodded her head for us to walk with her.

"How did you know?" she asked as she walked to her locker and started entering her combination.

Annabeth shrugged "Just wondering…I guess just wondering if we're the only ones."

Diana smiled and shoved her books in her locker and removed a gym bag. She closed her locker and looked at Annabeth. She half smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Well then, if that's out of the way I'd like to get to gym class on time." I said "Not that I need it." I added showing off my imaginary muscles.

They just stood there for a second, then glanced at each other, and soon they had to support each other to avoid falling over in a fit of laughter.

Once Annabeth and Diana had calmed down we made our way to the basement, which was where the gymnasium was located. We walked in and had to run to the changing rooms before we got a detention for being late.

I came out wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts with my black converse. Annabeth and Diana came out of the girls changing room soon after smiling and laughing. Annabeth had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing a grey t-shirt, black sweat pants, and grey converse. I glanced over at Diana and saw that she was wearing a red t-shirt, red shorts, and red converse. She had her hair up in a messy bun with one of those hair band thingy's holding the strays in place.

They came over to me still laughing "This girl is awesome!" Annabeth laughed.

I smiled, I was glad Annabeth was getting along with someone like Diana. And actually, I'm surprised she didn't stereotype her right away. Diana looks like one of those mean girls, you know the shallow popular type.

Annabeth _hates_ those kinds of people.

"I never thought I'd respect a prankster, but that was _hilarious!"_ Annabeth laughed.

Diana smiled "And the plumbing malfunction helped."

I was about to ask what had happened when I saw the most popular girl in school, Jenny Baker, walk out of the girls changing rooms soaking wet with her hair clumped together like she had tried to dye it with glue. I pointed at her sending a questioning look at Diana and my girlfriend, who of course just laughed and cracked up.

"It's amazing what you can do with perfume, lotion, and hair spray." Diana said smiling.

This girl could make Hermes proud.

I looked passed her and noticed Jenny glaring at Diana before making her way over to us.

"Looks like Barbie's pretty pissed." I said pointing at Jenny.

Jenny usually looks pretty, _fake _kind of pretty though but with whatever Diana did…yikes.

She was originally a red head, before she bleached her hair. No one knows what her original nose looked like, and I swear she must be anorexic. Really, it's not normal to be that skinny.

"You shouldn't be standing up for these _freaks._" Jenny said as she walked over, emphasizing the word 'freaks.'

"As far as I'm concerned, the only freak here is you. What, are you getting ready for clown college or something?" Diana retorted, looking pretty bored.

Jenny snorted "You obviously have no _idea_ who you're talking to, _Diantha _Jackson." she sneered.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Diana's mouth drop open in mild surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. "Wha-" she began but she was cut off by a screeching noise coming from Jenny's mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened as red smoke began to billow from Jenny's throat and circled the gym floor. The smoke stopped about a foot from Jenny and began to clump together. When the smoke was completely out of Jenny, she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

A figure began to emerge from the smoke and soon I could make out a woman's figure. But not just any woman. Her skin had the same reddish tint as if her very being was made from the smoke. Her eyes were pitch black, but had a red tint where the pupil should be. She had bright red hair with black streaks, same with her clothes. She was wearing black leather pants with a black leather shirt, and you guesses it. A red leather jacket.

In short, she looked like a creepy molding tomato.

"Y-you…I know you." Diana gasped.

Tomato girl laughed "And now I'm here to finish what I started." she said darkly.

It was ciaos, everyone in the room was screaming and running in circles. I wasn't sure what they saw since the Mist must've clouded tomato lady forming from the smoke. They probably just saw a fire eating up the gym or something.

Truthfully, this wouldn't be the first time I blew up a school.

I reached into my pocket for my pen. Tomato girl must've noticed what I was doing because a ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand. I uncapped my pen and Riptide sprang to life. I swung my celestial bronze sword just in time to deflect to fire ball. It flew to my right and hit the gym wall.

Just perfect. Hello expulsion.

Annabeth reached down and pulled a throwing knife from her shoe. She chucked it at the monster, but of course this _thing_ had deadly reflexes. She caught the hilt just before it skewered her. Her eyes lit up bright red and the knife incinerated.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she reached down to take her dagger from her leg. She was about to attack tomato girl when her palm burst into flames, she threw another fire ball at the dagger which went flying across the floor.

I pushed Annabeth behind me and readied my sword. Tomato girl lit both her palms on fire and sent two fire balls at me one at a time. I managed to deflect one but I was too slow. The second one hit my sword and sent it flying.

We were doomed.

I looked to Annabeth who shrugged, I got the message. She had no idea what the heck we were up against.

I racked my brain for anything that might help us. We were in a gym full of panicking teenagers, with our weapons flown across the floor, and I had two people to protect.

I turned expecting to see a stunned, or passed out, Diana. But instead I found her standing in the same spot as before, but with a silver bow and arrow in hand. She was facing the monster with the arrow aiming at her chest.

That wasn't the only thing that surprised me. Instead of fear or shock in her eyes, they were filled with pure anger and hatred.

"_You!_" she yelled.

The monster formed a devilish smile "Oh please, put that away! If you come quietly I promise I'll make your death quick and painless. And I might even let your mother go…"

Diana pulled the arrow back a little further "What are you talking about?" she asked. Was it just me or did her voice just crack.

Tomato girl's expression darkened "Demon's are attacking her apartment as we speak. She will die soon…unless you come willingly."

Diana got a far off look in her eyes, almost as if she was blacking out. Then she did something I didn't expect…she smiled.

"You're bluffing." she smiled even wider "You feel intimidated, you know you're not getting out of this…alive."

The monster glared at Diana and lit up her palm "Than _die_!"

But before she could throw another deadly fireball Diana released her arrow. It flew with deadly accuracy straight into the monster's heart, tomato girl screamed and burst into flames then just…vanished.

Annabeth looked at Diana in awe "Cool." she breathed.

Diana smiled "Thanks." and her bow disappeared.

As it disappeared into the air a small light manifested by Diana's neck, I noticed a necklace hanging loosely around her neck. When the light died down a silver bow charm was added onto the chain. Looking closely, I noticed a small blue and green stone in the middle with a trident etched in the middle. Surrounding it were charms that looked like a sword, spear, dagger, and even a weird curved knife.

"Um, I think we should probably get out of here." I suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN DID YA? Wait...you did? OH WELL! I'll give a cookie to whoeva can tell me what's up wit all this girl! <strong>

**Question 1) Who IS she anywhoozlez? **

**Question 2) What's with the ninja necklace, and who gave it to her? **

**Question 3) What's with the telling of the other persons feelings? (It's kinda creepy...and I MADE this character...WHAT HAVE I DONE?)**


	2. 2 The Rainbow Wars

**I'm uploading the first three chapters of this on the same day, so no cookies shall be awarded yet! But there will be cookies! With chocolate chippas! And sprinkles! And M&M's! And...other, um...shtuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rainbow Wars<strong>

**Diana**

So I get to my new school figuring things would be pretty easy. Artemis told me that I shouldn't have to worry about monsters finding me this year, therefore maybe I'd be able to last the year without getting expelled again.

It's not like I was _aiming_ for the furnace…

Anyways, so I figured I'd be fine. Nothing supernatural to worry about.

Boy was I _wrong_.

First I get in class and I see the clone dude, then found out his name's Percy. (Percy the clone)

Anyways so I'm getting along with Annabeth and the clone pretty well, who (of course) have ADHD and dyslexia as well. And in gym class I even played a prank on the popular girl who was bitching on Annabeth.

Probably shouldn't have done that.

It turns out Barbie over there was actually hosting a demon, not that she even realized it. And (of course) that demon just _happens_ to be the very demon who kidnapped me as a baby.

Then that demon attacks us with balls of fire, and what do my friends do? They pull out deadly weapons from their shoes and pants pockets and try to fight it. Who knew?

So I come to my senses and yank on a charm from my necklace, the only thing I have from my real family, and my silver bow materializes in my hand. I pull back on the string and a silver arrow appears out of nowhere. Cool right? Thank Artemis.

So then the tomato demon notices my bow and I get overwhelmed by a feeling of nervousness. It didn't last long though since I was bombarded by surprise and confusion from my friends direction.

Then of course the demon tries telling me that my mom's going to die unless I cooperate. HA!

So all in all, I shot her and sent her to the fires of hell.

Then we look around and sure enough the mortals are running around screaming and acting like the world is about to end, so we grabbed our stuff and ran.

We ran all the way until we were getting close to the Empire State Building. When we rounded the corner of a street and I saw it up close, it was strange. The second I saw it I could feel energy.

A _lot_ of energy.

But other than the energy, I could feel strong emotions. I stopped running to look up at the building.

"Diana?" Annabeth asked.

But I wasn't listening. I focused on the emotions, I was immediately hit in the face with a strong feeling of confusion, curiosity, but most of all…concern.

Yes, I could feel concern being radiated off the building. But not by ten or twelve people like the others. No I could tell it was only one…no two people.

I came back to my other senses and the first thing I heard was Percy saying "Diana! Are you okay, come on!"

I shook my head "Concern…lots of concern…" I muttered, the emotions starting to effect me.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

I took a half step towards the building "I can feel it. Two people, they're worried about something…no someone." I continued as the reason of the emotions grew clearer.

"Diana what are you talking about?" Percy asked confused and well, concerned.

I shook my head, I had never felt emotions being projected at that level. "Nothing…it's, nothing."

From the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth glance at Percy before saying "Well come on, we have to-" but she was cut off by a girls voice yelling "Percy? Is that you Kelp Head?"

I turned and immediately felt a smile creep its way onto my face "Thalia!" I gasped and ran to hug her.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked when I released her from the bear hug.

By this time Annabeth and Percy had ran up to us, "You two…know each other?" Percy asked.

"Yea we…wait what happened?" Thalia asked, probably just realizing that we should be in school.

"Attack." Annabeth said simply.

Thalia nodded "So that would explain why Artemis is going out of her mind in worry." she laughed.

"Uh why would Artemis be worried about us being attacked?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh uh…well she, um…" Thalia stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Why are you away from the Hunters?" I asked to change the subject.

Thalia shrugged "Artemis was too busy worrying so I snuck off."

I was about to say something when Percy cut in "Ok so you know about the Hunters? And the Greek Gods?"

I shrugged "I should hope so. I _was _raised by Artemis."

"You were raised by Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded my head "Ever since that demon back there kidnapped me as a baby.

"Speaking of which!" Thalia said before Annabeth could say something "Come on, I'll walk to camp with you."

"Chiron!" Thalia called.

Chiron turned-oh wait hold up I forgot something. Chiron, well from the waist down he's a white stallion. Plain and simple.

So anyways Chiron turned and smiled at the sight of Thalia and the rest of us. "Thalia!" he greeted "Percy, Annabeth, and…who's this?"

"Diana-" I began but Thalia cut me off.

"_This_ is Diantha Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and chosen daughter of Artemis." Thalia introduced.

"Yea, what she said." I sighed.

Chiron looked both surprised and curious, and his emotions verified it. "_Jackson_?" he asked glancing at Percy who just shrugged.

"Ok really people? You," I pointed to Percy "You're curious for some reason. And you," I said pointing at Chiron "You're suspicious, and _you_," I said to Thalia "You're very amused right now. What is there something funny about my last name?" I demanded while Thalia stifled a giggle.

"It looks like we have _two_ Kelp Heads now." Thalia said laughing.

"Enough, Percy why don't you show Diantha-"

"Diana." I corrected.

"-Diana around camp." Chiron finished.

Percy just nodded his head and pulled me out of the Big House. "Hey! I can walk on my own thank you very much!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Percy replied laughing. "Come on, we'll begin your tour right after I let my mom know I'm okay."

I sighed and followed him, he led me over to a stream and held his hand up while trying to fish around in his pocket for something.

"Oh right, Iris message!" I began "Allow me."

I held out my palm to the water and directed the water to flow up, soon I had created the rainbow.

"Thanks." Percy said while throwing the drachma into the colors. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow except our offering."

A white mist appeared "Sally Jackson."

I almost ruined the rainbow "_Jackson_?" I demanded.

The image of a middle aged woman appeared in the mist but I ignored it "You could have told me before! Gods Percy, you made me look like an idiot!" I yelled while punching him on the shoulder.

"Um Percy? Hi earth to Percy, who's your friend?" The woman, Sally, asked.

"A friend mom…who can really throw a punch." he replied while rubbing his shoulder.

"Wimp." I grumbled.

Percy ignored me, or he just didn't hear me. But he was probably just ignoring me "Mom I'm pretty sure you heard what happened at school. A monster-"

"Demon." I corrected.

"Uh, Demon?" Percy asked confused.

I rolled my eyes "Yea demon, why would a monster be dumb enough to attack me when I'm under the protection of a goddess?"

"A _demon_?" Percy asked again skeptically "What kind of demon?" he challenged.

"How should I know? I'm an empath not a friggin oracle you know!"

"An _empath_?" Percy asked.

I clamped my hand over my mouth. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Uh, I mean…I…well, I…um…BYE!" I was about to run away when I remembered the rainbow.

"Do you _really_ need me here for the rainbow?" I asked.

Percy smirked "Nope. I could've made it this entire time."

"Than why am I here?"

Percy shrugged "_You_ offered."

"Jerk!" I laughed and hit him on the shoulder, earning a few laughs from Sally.

"OW! What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes "Percy take the rainbow."

"What? No, I don't want to take the rainbow!"

"Percy _take_ the _rainbow!_"

"NO-"

"OH MY FRIGGIN GODS! _I'LL_ TAKE THE RAINBOW!" Thalia yelled.

"YOU CAN'T!" I yelled back, gesturing to how I was using my powers.

"Oh…" Thalia began "Well than one of you two Kelp Heads take it and shut up!"

"Percy-"

"Ok I hate to interrupt this, but I'm still here!" Sally pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes at me before turning back to the image of Sally in the mist. "Sorry Mom, I just wanted to let you know what happened and that I made it to camp safe."

"_We_ made it to camp safe." I added.

"What she said."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FRIGGIN GAWDS! THTS ALOT OF RAINBOWNESS! <strong>

**Question 1) What's UP with the Empire State Builing? (cough *hint* cough)**

**Question 2) What happened at Diana's old school? Did anyone notice the similarities between wht Diana said about it and a certain-*friend slaps me across the face* "ENOUGH HINTS!" (tht wuz a hint BTW...)...u STIL dont get the hint? Well I'll give u another than (whispers) "School bus!"**

**If you STILL don't get it...I question your right to read this fanfiction...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. 3 I Fight A Giant Snake With Pink Eye

**Again, no cookies yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>I Fight A Snake With Pink Eye<strong>

**Percy/Diana**

Gods that girl has a scarier glare than Ares.

But _Empath, _and _demon_? Monsters, gods, nymphs, and ghosts I can understand. But come _on_, it's not possible.

Or could it?

And my confusion just continued as I was showing Diana around camp. With everything I showed her, it was like she was already expecting all of this. Like none of this was new to her.

Then again she _was_ raised by Artemis.

After showing Diana the archery range we headed over to the stables, and was a little surprised by what happened. The second we walked in it started…

A big heaping load of nothing.

Usually when I enter the stables the pegasi get all excited and start loading up my head with greetings. But of course, this time all I could hear was silence. Pure silence. And pegasi are _never_ silent.

Especially with all those sugar cubes they eat.

But Diana on the other hand seemed to be affected by something. She grimaced and sat down on a small bench, gripping her temples.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be once they shut it!" she gestured to the pegasi.

I looked down at her confused, but before I could say anything she sat up "That's better." she sighed, but winced as if not all of what she just experienced had vanished.

"You _do_ realize that they're not saying anything though, right?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Not to _you_, but they're giving an earful to _me_…"

She trailed off towards the end of her sentence as she noticed a certain pegasus in one of the stables. It was a silver mare, and when I say silver I mean it looks like the Artemis cabin.

Diana smiled and patted the pegasus "Hey Moon."

"Moon?" I asked, walking over to the pegasus "You know her?"

Diana smiled "She's helped me on hunting trips, she always seems to find me." she turned to look at me "No matter where I am."

I nodded "Same with me and Blackjack." I nodded towards the Black pegasus in the stall next to Moon.

"This guy's really been helpful in the past."

'_Gee, thanks boss!'_ I heard Blackjack say in my head '_Got any sugar cubes?'_

Diana laughed '_Sorry, fresh outta those.'_ she replied.

I had a feeling Blackjack wouldn't have given up so easily if we hadn't been interrupted. Just then I heard the stable doors swing open and footsteps shuffling inside.

"Percy-" Megan began out of breath.

"Chiron…wants-" Erin continued, they had obviously both ran some ways.

"To…see you-"

"In the Big House-"

"Now!" Megan finished.

I gave them a questioning look but Megan just shrugged. "I think it's about Nico, he just got back with news or something."

Diana's P.O.V.

Camp is exactly like I expected it to be. Everything from the arena to the pavilion was already explained to me by Artemis and Thalia, therefore, I wasn't paying any attention what-so-ever to Percy's 'tour.'

I tried paying attention to the cabins surrounded by fountains and small statues of gods, and even tried interesting myself in the satyrs playing their panpipes to the strawberries growing in the fields. I even tried to pay attention to the campers fighting in the arena. But no matter what, the only thing I could think of was the Empire State Building. I felt like there was something important about that place, something -I don't know- _supernatural_. Looking back on it, it wasn't just the emotions I felt from the building. No, I had been feeling power projecting from it. Or…above it?

Not possible.

I was so consumed in thought that I hadn't paid attention to where we were headed until I had to crash on a bench to avoid passing out. Once we had entered the stables it had only taken about two seconds for the pegasi to realize who it was.

'_Is that-'_ one began.

'_Impossible-'_

'_Or could it-'_

'_No-'_

'_Yes-'_

By this time I felt like I had a very aggravated ninja inside my head that had decided to play tether ball with Bigfoot. I had so many voices in my head that I felt like I was about to explode, and just then Percy rushed to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder "Diana, are you okay?"

I glared up at him "I will be once they-" I gestured to the pegasi "shut it!"

It was like I had pressed the magic _shut your face hole_ button. All the voices stopped at once.

"You _do_ realize that they're not saying anything right?" Percy looked at me as if I belonged in a straight jacket, chained to a chair in the basement of an abandoned building, and given Baby Ruth bars to live on.

"They might not be saying anything to _you_, but they sure are giving an earful to _me_…" but I trailed off towards the end of my sentence as I noticed a certain pegasus in a stall.

It was a beautiful silver mare, as silver as the full moon. When she saw me she looked up and snorted.

It was my Moonlight.

"Hey Moon." I greeted, patting her head.

Percy began to approach the stall "Moon?" he asked "You know her?"

I smiled "She's helped me on hunting trips, she always seems to find me."

It was true. Whenever I needed Moon all I had to do was whistle and she would come flying. There were also many hunting trips when I would call her and use her to fly up above the monster to shoot it from a distance.

But that isn't all she's done for me, Moon's saved me countless times.

_The sun was directly over me now, noon. I had about an hour before Thalia would be meeting up with me and the rest of the hunters. I finished tracking down some centaurs for Artemis early, so I had decided to wait by the shoreline. _

_I was walking about ten feet from the water. I was wearing my usual gladiator sandals so the hot sand poured between my toes. If it wasn't for the sound of the waves and the breeze whipping my hair behind my ears, it would have felt like I was in the desert. The tan minerals felt like they were embers but I liked the feeling. _

_Suddenly, it was the opposite. Literally._

_One second I was standing on the Golden Coast, I blink, and the next thing I know…I think I'm in Canada. _

_The hot sand had been replaced by cold snow, the breeze with a wind worthy of a hurricane, and the sound of the waves with a sickening creaking and groaning noise._

_Wait…_

_I took a step forward, where solid ground should be. But instead my foot plowed through a thin solid layer with a small crunching noise, and straight into a freezing cold liquid._

_I gasped and stumbled back, my breath coming out in thick puffs of white steam. I take another step back but the same crunching noise returns, and I quickly pull my foot back before it can take another dive in the wintry waters. _

_This time I look around me, but I cant see much. My surroundings are blurred by a thick fog, but I have a bad feeling that I'm nowhere involving land. _

_As if responding to my thoughts, ice exploded all around me and a huge…_thing_ comes out from under the water. But it doesn't stop it keeps rising, and rising, and rising until finally it towers me at about one-hundred feet tall. _

_I yanked on my necklace and my silver sword appeared in my palm with a bright silver light. I gripped it tightly as I gaped at the serpent. At first it seemed black, but as it turned to face me it seemed to change. First green, then blue, then red, then purple, and back to black. The process continued, but the colors changed so fast it was hard to grasp it's shade before it changed again. As it faced me it opened its eye._

_He looked like he had pink eye._

_Its eye was yellow with a serpent like sliver of black in the middle, but it seemed odd. It was like it was tinted with red. _

'_I represssent the ssseassss.' the serpent hissed in my mind._

_I gripped my sword tighter, my knuckles turned pale white. "You don't really remind me of the sea much, not the sea I know."_

_The snake lowered its head 'I am corrupted by hate, evil, and greed.'_

"_That sounds more like people, not a body of water."_

'_You'll sssssee.' and with that, it lunged at me._

_I rolled just in time to avoid its huge fangs. Those things must be ten feet tall. The serpents fangs slammed into the ice and amazingly, it didn't shatter. The snake pulled free and rose back up to its full height. _

_I raised my sword as the snake slammed down towards me. I didn't even have to move because it crashed into the ice about five feet away from me. It shattered and broke off from the main sheet I was standing on. I was about to say something like "Glasses much?" but I didn't get a chance. The snake rose back up and slammed into the ice on the other side of me._

_There was no way it could have missed me by that much two times in a row. I looked down at my feet, I only had about ten feet of ice to stand on now. So this was its plan? Destroy the ice so that I wont have the advantage of standing? Well I couldn't let that happen now could I?_

_I could tell the snake was getting back into position, ready to knock off another good five feet of the ice. But I had a plan. I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and so there's no way some sea serpent is going to be the end of me. _

_Death by falling face first into a wood chipper, sure. But death by sea serpent, no way._

_I lifted my palm to the icy water and focused on channeling my powers. I waited for the water to turn to ice._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_But nothing happened. Then it hit me. I had touched the water when my foot fell through the ice, and nothing had happened either. Wait ice water? Snow? Temperatures worthy of Canada? If I wasn't stranded in the middle of a body of water, I would expect to see a moose walk by any time now. _

_I'm in the north, the land beyond the gods. _

_As if reading my thoughts the serpent spoke in my head 'Yessss the godssss powersss are no ussse to you here. Including your fathersss and in turn, yoursssss.'_

_The serpent lunged at me, I swung my sword. But instead of the sword piercing the giant snake, its skin seemed to deflect it as if it were a feather. I'm not sure if snakes can smile, but this one sure did._

'_Prepare to meet your doom.' _

_I braced myself for those huge fangs to crash down on me, to pierce my skin and smother me in poison. But they never came. I was about to try and make a run for it, but something weird happened. _

_My necklace began to glow, and in moments I could almost make out a shape in the middle of my charms. I could sense the confusion and worry in the jumble of emotions coming from the serpent, and from the corner of my eye he seemed to back away from me. Slightly, but still._

_Seconds passed and the light slowly disappeared only to be replaced with a clear blue stone with a trident carved in the center. Slowly I brought up my hand to inspect it. The second my fingers connected with the stone I quickly pulled them back. It felt strange. Like…solid water, but not ice. I had never felt anything like it._

_The serpent must have noticed my distraction because without a moments hesitation, he lunged. I had no time to react, I crouched down to try and protect myself-_

_But just then the light returned. But only in a quick flash, and then a blue trident was in my hands. Pointing straight at the serpent. The serpents head connected with the trident but instead of being deflected like my sword, it went straight through with a sickening crunch. I waited for the monster to crumple to dust but instead it reared up and screeched. _

_And that is definitely _not_ something a snake should do. _

_Then the strangest thing happened, the wound began steaming. Hot air billowed from the hole in the snakes head and then it got weirder. Water began pouring out of the snakes wound._

_Talk about water logged._

_Steam began seeping out as well and soon, everything stopped. The wound was gone. It was like it had never happened._

_The snake began making this half screeching, half cat-falling-off-Mt. Everest-while-coughing-up-a-hairball kind of noise. And well, I interpreted this as laughter. _

_I raised the trident again, prepared to burn another hole in this things head. The snake lunged. I closed my eyes, bracing myself. And again, nothing happened. I waited, and waited, and waited. But all I felt was a gentle breeze against my skin. Wait, gentle breeze? _

_I opened my eyes, expecting to see the cold snow around my feet. But when I peeked out from behind my eyelids, they immediately flew open. I was flying high above the serpents head. I glanced up and at first didn't see anything but the fog, but my eyes soon made out a shape holding tight to my shirt. The shape grew clearer, and I could now clearly make out a long snout, a strong muscular body, four thin legs, but what stuck out the most was the two silver wings pounding back and forth against the air._

_I glanced down at the serpent who seemed to be scowling at me. 'Thisss isss only the beginning.' and with that, he disappeared into the ice covered waves._

I smiled at the memory.

"Yea same with me and Blackjack." Percy said, gesturing to a midnight black pegasus in the stall next to Moon "He's been really helpful in the past."

'_Gee, thanks boss!'_ Blackjack said in my head. '_Got any sugar cubes?'_

'_Sorry, fresh outta those.'_ I replied telepathically.

I had a feeling Blackjack would have protested if we weren't interrupted. But just then two girls who looked to be about my age burst into the stables.

"Percy-" a freckly red head began out of breath.

"Chiron…wants-" continued a dirty blonde with slightly less freckles, they had obviously both ran all the way here.

"To…see you-"

"In the Big House-"

"Now!" the red head finished.

Percy gave them a questioning look but the red head just shrugged. "I think it's about Nico, he just got back with news or something."

Percy looked at me apologetically "Sorry, I have to go see what the news is." he turned to the two girls "Megan and Erin can show you around the rest of camp." and with that he ran out the stable doors.

I turned back to Erin and Megan. We just stood there for a few minutes. And then those few minutes turned to five.

And then ten.

And then fifteen.

I could sense an uneasy feeling from the campers, and I didn't need to have special powers to know I was one of them. I felt like I should say something, so I did.

But of course, while any _normal_ person would start off by introducing themselves I just _had_ to be an exception to that rule. Being me, I just nodded my head and breathed out one simple word:

"Awkward…"

That did it; we all burst out laughing. When we finally calmed down the red head took a deep breath and said "I'm Megan Gagne, daughter of Aphrodite."

The other girl-who I assumed was Erin-stuck up her pointer finger and said "Erin Shepherd, daughter of Athena. Also known as Megamind the SmudgeJudge; long story."

I laughed "Diana Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. No current nicknames." the smiles vanished from the demi-gods faces. "Yea, yea, yea I know. My last name's Jackson, same as Percy. Whoopdy-friggin-doodle-doo it's a common name, so I really don't see why-

And then it clicked.

When Percy sent the Iris message, he said he didn't need me for the rainbow even though it was clear that it should be impossible for him to do. And in the stables, he commented on how the pegasi weren't saying anything. Other people, not even half-bloods, should be able to tell. And what had Blackjack called him? _Boss_?

"Oh my gods." I said "Percy's a son of Poseidon, isn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I hope...<strong>

**Question 1) Who is Megan and Erin? Are they real people? **

**Question 2) What do you think is so special about Diana that the pegasi are only talking to her?**

**Question 3) Why do you think Diana was so DUMB when it came to NOT noticing that Percy's a son of Posiedon? And what do you think it will mean for the two t- *Telby slaps Cari (me)* "WHAT THE FIRETRUCK? I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO MORE SPOILERS!" **

**Cari: Sorry, I couldn't help myself!**

**Telby: Gods CARI!**

**Cari: WHAT?**

**Telby: WHY DO YOU HAVE BBQ SAUCE ON YOUR FOOT?**

**Cari: LONG STORY!**

**Telby&Cari: PEACE OUT!**


	4. Friggen Jerk!

**Friggen Jerk!**

_Friggen jerk! How could this have slipped his mind! Friggen JERK!_

Yea, that's basically been my thought process for the past hour or two. Lucky for me though, Percy's still in a meeting with Chiron and this 'Nico' guy. Which is good, because otherwise I'd have to put effort into avoiding him. But of course all good luck has to come to an end, for the conch horn is blowing. Signaling the start of dinner.

And the silent treatment starts now. The stupid clone was already at his table -correction, _our_ table- and obviously waiting for me. So naturally, I ignored him as we got our food and burnt our offerings, and ignored him with every attempt he made to start up a conversation. Why, you ask? Because I'm stubborn!

"Would you _please_ talk to me?" Percy asked for the seventeenth time in six minutes, I should know I've been counting.

"_What!_" I finally replied, but only because he was starting to get annoying.

Percy looked surprised that I'd finally answered him, but he recovered quickly and said "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Okay? Now can we get on with out lives?" he asked dramatically, but laughed all the same.

I smiled "Fine, but only because I'm going to have to see a lot of you."

-0-0-Percy-0-0-

"_Another_ one?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron looked at me with worry "Another…two." he said "And for some reason, these two can't be sent back."

I glanced over at Nico surprised "They just appeared about five minutes ago. They seem to be half bloods this time though." he explained.

"So now half bloods are being affected as well?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded towards the door, it opened revealing two teenage girls that looked only a little younger than myself. One was slightly taller than the other, she was blonde with sea green eyes. Her hair was straight and slightly messy, but in a stylish messy kind of way. The other was shorter and looked younger. She had raven black hair with grey piercing eyes, her hair curled exactly like Annabeth's.

"This is Zoe and Bianca…" Nico began.

"Johnson." Zoe finished.

"Past or future?" Annabeth asked.

Bianca seemed to glance at Annabeth before murmuring "Future."

This wasn't too much of a surprise. Ever since Kronos was defeated, time has been a little screwed up. People from the future, and occasionally past, have been randomly showing up all over camp. Usually Chiron can send them back right away. But then again, we haven't had half bloods travel back before.

The rest of the meeting was as usual. Reprimands for letting cabins stay up too late, and for taking too long in the showers. Updates on new training methods and new weapons. And before I knew it, the meeting was over and we were heading to the dining pavilion.

Diana was sitting at the Poseidon table. When I sat down though, she acted as if I wasn't even there. She sent out the occasional wave to another table, or a small smile. But to me; nothing. _Harsh._

"Would you _please_ talk to me?" I asked for about seventeenth time in six minutes.

"_What!_" She finally replied, but I figured only because I must be annoying her.

I was mildly surprised that she'd answered me, I could clearly see this girl was even more stubborn than I am "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Okay? Now can we get on with out lives?" I asked dramatically, but laughed all the same.

She smiled, giving in "Fine, but only because I'm going to have to see a lot of you."

I cracked a smile, deciding to push it "You can bet on it sis!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't smile this time. "Okay, I can't take it anymore. I'm just going to cut to the chase." she began "Why do we have the same last name?" she asked.

I shrugged and took a bite of my olive pizza "Dunno…Jackson's a really common name though. Although, I'll admit that us having the same Dad is kind of creepy."

"And us being the same age…" she added with a slight laugh.

I swallowed my pizza "And us looking exactly alike…"

She looked up at me with a thoughtful expression "No, not possible…right?"

"No…I think?" but it came out sounding like a question.

Her eyes widened slightly, and I'm pretty sure mine did too as we began thinking the same thing "No." she concluded with a defiant nod. I nodded, though we both knew this thought was far from being dismissed.

-0-0-0-

Three days after we got to camp Annabeth, Diana, and I all decided it would be best to get back to school. Chiron used the Mist on the school board and students who had been in gym with us. He had somehow managed to make it seem like an electricity malfunction.

But even with his help, we still got a lot of weird glances from everyone. Some people were even pointing and whispering in the hallways. Annabeth seemed slightly bothered by this, but Diana didn't even seem to notice. But knowing her, I figured she could just care less.

After school that day Annabeth decided to come over and hang out at my house. I tried to get Diana to come too, but she claimed she had 'important things to do.' Me and Annabeth were sitting on the couch talking, and Paul was in the kitchen. Mom was still out at the store.

I could hear the phone ringing in the kitchen and then Paul's chair sliding across the floor. I could hear him from where I was sitting. "Hello?" he said to the other person "Who is this?…Percy?…I'm sorry who did you say you were again?…_Jackson?_…Hold on please." I could hear Paul's footsteps exiting the kitchen "Percy, do you know a 'Diana Jackson?'" he asked.

I glanced at Annabeth "Yea, hold on." I said getting up. I took the phone from Paul who went back into the kitchen "Diana, why the Hades are you using a _phone_?" I asked.

I could hear her laugh a little on the other end "I ran out of drachmas. Is there anyone around that shouldn't know about the whole 'half blood' thing?" she asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Are you near a water faucet, or a fountain, or something?" she asked.

I gestured for Annabeth to follow me into the kitchen "Yea, I'm near my kitchen faucet." I told her, I saw Paul give me a weird glance. "Why?" I asked.

"Just turn it on and step back Seaweed Brain."

"Diana-" but she cut me off.

"Now. Do it, go on…I don't hear water running!"

I rolled my eyes and turned on the faucet, I heard the click of Diana hanging up. I turned to Annabeth and dragged her back a step, she gave me a weird look. "Diana's evil mind has yet another plan." I told her, and she seemed to understand.

"Wait…you don't think she can water-" but Annabeth's sentence was cut short by the faucet starting to vibrate.

Paul looked over, a little startled and said "Percy?" I knew he wanted to know what was going on, but he got his answer as the water started pouring out faster and faster. Suddenly though, it shot into the air. But as it did, it changed from water into a shocked Diana. Her aim was off though, and she ended up materializing just as she banged up against the wall.

"WHAT THE-flower!" she yelled.

"Nice choice of words you got there." Annabeth commented, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Special shoutout: I want to give a special shout out to both of my grandpa's, even though you will most likely never read this. And even though I've never met you two, or talked to you two, I still care :) We were given an assighnment in lang. arts the other day. We had to choose a family membor to write a letter to, thanking them for something. But not an object. My friend wrote to her dad who lives in Florida. He's never been around and she hardly ever hears from him. This reminded me of you two so much, and it made me really start thinking. I know what it's like to loose a parent, so to have never met one of them...it made me want to cry. And then I began thinking about you two. I remebered one of your birthdays, and how my mom gave me a card to sign. But I never did...and now I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I'm ready to pick up the phone and call, I don't trust myself to not cry. But I do care...and I am thinking of you two. Maybe one day though, I'll be able to get to know you two. I love you.<strong>

** Love,**

** Cari**


	5. A Little Bit of Sibling Rivalry

**A Little Bit of Sibling Rivalry**

**Percy**

Paul seemed shocked when Diana materialized from water in the middle of our kitchen. But for some reason, it seemed like he was more surprised by something else.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

Diana laughed and brushed herself off "Yup, I think so."

I rolled my eyes as Diana rubbed the back of her head. "Come here, you probably have a bump." I said.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

Rolling my eyes again I held my palm to the faucet. Water poured from the tap and began circling Diana. By the time she realized what I was doing, the water turned solid and her waist was held back by a stiff ring of ice. Diana started struggling but got nowhere. She shot me a glare before balling her fists as small trails of steam rose from the ice.

"OW! OW! OW!" she yelled and unclenched her fists.

I laughed "Yea, I guess I could have warned you about that."

Paul and Annabeth were now laughing along. And earning glares from Diana. I checked the back of her head for injuries before she had a chance to do any damage. Because if I know Diana, she's always got something up her sleeve.

When I deemed it was safe for her to walk around without getting a concussion, I let the ice disappear. But maybe I should have backed up first…

The second Diana was released she twisted her legs around my ankles, forcing me to fall flat on my face. Annabeth erupted in laughter, and I'm pretty sure I heard some of Paul's as well.

After a few minutes of humiliation, my half sister let me go. It's a good thing too, because just as she did, I heard my mom's car pull up outside. If my mom had seen me pinned to the ground by a skinny girl whose half my size, I would never be able to live that down.

I glared at Diana "Was that really necessary?"

She shot me a glare more intimidating then my own "Yes, yes it was."

She turned to walk away, but I needed to have my revenge. I discreetly held my palm to the faucet once more as water shot out at Diana. She shrieked in surprise as the liquid hit her. But just as it did, it started steaming and it evaporated. She turned to me "Nice try, brother dearest!" she laughed and tackled me to the floor once again. I was laughing this time, and so was everyone else in the room. I heard my mom open the door on the other side of the apartment, and her calling out "I'm home! What's all the excitement about?" But I ignored it, instead I was focused on the water wars taking place on my kitchen floor.

Annabeth had joined in now and was ganging up on me with Diana. Annabeth was pinning my arms down while Diana was shooting columns of water at my face.

"Hey! No fair!" I complained.

"Oh yea?" Laughed Annabeth "Well I don't have powers, so suck it up!"

"Be a man Perseus, be a man!" Diana laughed.

I tried getting up, but Annabeth sat down on my chest attempting to hold me down "Quick, he's escaping!" she yelled.

Just leave it to three ADHD demigods to be dong this. Diana leaped up and sat down on my chest next to Annabeth, who were laughing hysterically at my failed attempts to get up. I heard my mom laughing in the doorway of the kitchen, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Annabeth!" I begged "Get off me!" she didn't move. "Diana, you win! I'm begging! I would get down on my knees but I can't move! Just get off!" No one made a move to help me "You're worse then Clarisse, you know that right?" I asked Diana who had a smug look on her face.

"Are you going to move now?" I asked the two girls.

They glanced at each other once before looking back down at me "Nope!" they said in unison.

"Gee thanks!" I laughed "Come on D, we have the same dad can't you find it in the kindness of your heart to let me go?"

"Hmm...no thanks Perseus!"

"Please don't call me that!" I groaned.

"Then don't call me 'D', I'm not a letter thank you very much!" Diana laughed.

I rolled my eyes "You're a little witch, you know that?" I joked.

But then the smile on her face faded "More than you know." she murmured under her breath. I could tell I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did anyways.

Diana got up off of me, and Annabeth followed. I got up and glared at her, her smile returned. "Oh lighten up Perseus, we were just fooling around!" she elbowed me playfully.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say _Diana_!" I replied laughing.

I turned to my mom and gave her a hug. I know, it seems lame. A seventeen year old guy hugging his mom? Pathetic. But hey, my mom and I have been close my entire life. What do you want from me?

My mom smiled "You want to introduce me to your new friend?" she hinted.

I rolled my eyes "My half sister, from camp half blood." I corrected "Mom this is Diana, Diana this is my mom."

Diana turned from her conversation with Annabeth and met my mothers gaze for the first time. I heard my mom gasp but Diana didn't seem to notice. "Hi Mrs. Jackson." she greeted.

My mom didn't respond. She was staring at Diana, who now noticed her weird behavior. Annabeth was looking between my mom and Diana. "Uh, mom?" I asked "You okay?"

She inhaled and tore her gaze away, "I'm sorry what did you say your name is?" she asked, like she hadn't even heard my introduction.

Diana paused before answering "Uh...Diana...Jackson."

My mom gasped again, but didn't start staring. I was beginning to worry if she was feeling okay. "_Diantha?_" she chocked out.

Diana's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's. How did my mother know her full name? Did Dad ever talk to her about Diana? "Y-Yes?" she stammered.

My mom took a small step closer to her "What's your birthday?" she asked.

Why would my mom ask that? I was so confused, and I could tell everyone else in the room was too. Diana didn't answer, she was too busy wondering why Mom was acting this way.

When she didn't answer, my mom suggested one "June 21-"

"1994" Diana cut in "How did you know that?"

Now I was beyond confused, but that's my-

Annabeth gasped "Oh my gods!" she interrupted the thought. She scanned between me and my half sisters faces "They're twins, aren't they?"

"What?" me and Diana said at the same time.

"But that's not possible!" Diana voiced my thoughts "No, I don't have a twin! I don't have siblings! Hell, I don't have parents! I was kidnapped by demons off the coast of Montauk, not Manhattan! So there, it's no possible!" she was freaking out by now.

Tears were threatening to spill from my sisters eyes, so I did the only thing that came natural. I pulled her into a hug, holding her safe from everything. I expected her, being Diana, to throw a fit and wriggle away. But instead, she didn't move, she just excepted it and held be back. "Shh, it's okay Diana. It's okay." I comforted.

Mom had walked over by now and placed a hand on my shoulder. I let go of my sister who looked up into my mothers eyes. "Oh sweetie, that's where you two were born."

Both woman were crying freely now "Mom?" Diana sobbed.

Mom just nodded her head "Yes sweetie, you're home now. You're home." she said as they both clung onto each other as if they were going to be separated at any moment.

"And I'm never going to let you go again."

OMQ! THEY'RE TWINS! Sorry it's short, but I couldn't find a way to stretch it out. Besides, I had to stop it where I did. ut hey, now that the secrets finally out I can move on to the rest of the plot. But don't worry, they're still secrets yet to be reveiled!

Oh! And this chapper is dedicated to my unbiological sister three times removed on my fifth cousins, dogs side! (I applaud if you could actually follow that!)...(insider)...dedicated to her because she was making me laugh really hard while I was writing it, so it's thanks to her that I managed to make the beginning so fun and upbeat!

Telby- OMQ CARI! I LOVE THE TRAILOR THAT WAS POSTED ON ALL OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! (hint, hint)

Cari- REALLY? YAAAYYY! I worked so hard on it!

Telby- I know, I was the one to hear all of your ranting while your computer was being stupid and you couldn't post it to youtube!

CAri- Ya, that OR upload to Wattpad! Dumb whatever the heck it was that caused the problem that I have yet to figure out why there was a problem in the first place!

Telby- ...?


	6. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
